Praying To God
by melodramatic cliches
Summary: BENNA; Jenna is becoming tired of Bianca's unpredictability, but when the two discuss a rather important issue in their life, one thing leads to another. SMUT.


**A/N: I felt the need to write a Bianca/Jenna one shot, I usually never thought I would ever write a one shot like this, but Benna has become one of my favorite crackships and I thought why the hell not and I'm just gonna write this and go along with the flow. (: **

**WARNING: Smut, lots of smut.**

* * *

><p>"Tyson! Tyson get down from there now!" I exclaimed as I noticed my four year old son beginning to climb up on the top of bookshelf, knocking down pictures and books as he did so.<p>

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at me! I'm Peter Pan!" Tyson shouted as he made it to the top with his arms out stretched and I could feel panic set in as I could tell Tyson was about to jump, if he jumped and I wasn't there in time to catch him - he'd get hurt badly, he'd cry.. He'd cry for hours and hours.

"Tyson baby.. don't jump honey." I crooned as I got closer to the tall bookcase, looking up at my son, his brown hair hidden under his knit cap and his blue eyes looked down at me with a happy gleam.

"Mommy move! I need to fly like Peter Pan!" Tyson exclaimed as he looked down at me, inching closer and closer towards the edge.

"Honey.. I know you wanna be like Peter Pan, but Mommy doesn't want you to go to Neverland." I murmured as I had my arms out stretched for Tyson to jump into, but he shook his head.

I sighed - it was one of those days where I regret ever having Tyson, I know it's bad to regret having your child, but I'm nineteen years old, I barely passed High School, Tyson's father ran out before Tyson even turned one ruining any chance for a small happy family.

I suppose I still had the probability of having a happy family, then again, I didn't know anymore, not with Bianca.

Bianca always had me on edge, she was unpredictable, one moment she's there for us, she's there for Tyson, she's there for me, she can be the most perfect girlfriend.

Then some days, she's never there for Tyson, she's never there for me, she turns out being a horrible girlfriend and mother to Tyson, was she even considered a mother to Tyson?

Tyson at times calls her mama or Bumblebee or Bee. While he just calls me mommy, showing the difference between us, he never questions on our relationship, maybe because he isn't in daycare or preschool yet to even begin to know what fathers are and how a kid is suppose to have a father and a mother, not a mother and a mother as society saw it nowadays.

"Mommy! Watch me!" Tyson screamed as he was about to set a foot off the bookcase, but soon I heard the front door slam shut and some bags being set down on the floor.

"Bebe lo tiene mama le ha hablado de subir por ahi?" Bianca exclaimed as she rushed next to my side and looked up at Tyson disappointingly.

Tyson stepped away from the edge and looked down nervously, understanding what Bianca had said.

"Sorry mama." Tyson murmured as he proceeded to sit down on the bookcase, he legs swinging over as he was about to jump down into my arms, but Bianca lightly pushed my arms down as she held hers out for Tyson which Tyson leaped into enthusiastically as he buried his head in Bianca's shoulder.

"Sorry mama. I'm sorry mama. I didn't mean to scare you and mommy. I just.. I wanna be Peter Pan." Tyson said softly from Bianca's shoulder and Bianca pulled him back so he could see her face as she pushed some of his long brown locks back.

"Oh bebe. You _are _Peter Pan okay bebe?" Bianca crooned as Tyson nodded as he lightly tapped his lips and looked at Bianca.

"Beso." Tyson asked and I smiled as I realized Tyson wanted a kiss from Bianca and Bianca nodded as he gently kissed his lips before setting him down on the floor.

"Now go play bebe. Me and mommy need to talk." Bianca told Tyson and Tyson nodded as he toddled off to his bedroom down the hall, once we heard the door close, Bianca turned to face me and sighed.

"Thanks for getting Tyson down there." I thanked Bianca and the Latina shrugged.

"Its no problem. I knew he was gonna jump and knowing you, you wouldn't have caught him in time." Bianca said knowingly and I sighed, nodding.

"You're right. I can be a horrible mother." I muttered as I started picking at my pink nail polished nails, but I felt Bianca's cool tan hands tip my face up to meet her face.

"That isn't true bebe. You're a wonderful mother. A better one than your own and a hell of a lot better one than mine." Bianca sneered and I nodded, remembering how her mother was a alcoholic, and whenever I would come home with Bianca in high school, she'd make some gay comment on our relationship and then proceed to drink some more, it created problems for me and Bianca, but we've managed to get through that one.

"I'm also sorry for how I acted last night." Bianca murmured as she pressed a kiss on my cheek and I shook my head.

"You're so unpredictable, Bee. One moment you're a wonderful girlfriend _and _mom to Tyson and then the next.. Its like I don't even know who you are." I said frustratingly.

The Latina sighed and placed her hand on the small of my back, sending chills up my spine as she did so, her touch always did that to me, no matter what.

"I know.. I know I'm like that, but I've always been like that." Bianca murmured as she continued to rub my back soothingly and I sighed, leaning into her shoulder as I stared into a picture of us together with Tyson in my arms, I remember that day, it was sunny, we were out and it was after Bianca's graduation, we went out for a nice sober celebration different to Bianca's that night with everyone else's.

Everything seemed nice that day and now.. Now we're dealing with so much more.

I softly felt Bianca kiss my forehead as she continued to rub my back.

"Te amo." Bianca murmured in Spanish and I softly moaned at her accent.

I felt Bianca's hand slip under my shirt and her cold fingertips trailing up my spine to my bra strap, where I knew it was killing her since she wanted to pull the damn thing off, but I shook my head.

"Tyson's down the hall.. He'll walk in. Later tonight?" I offered to Bianca and she nodded, but gave me a sneaky smirk.

"Tyson's preoccupied in his toys right now, I know he'd probably walk in on his mommies' having sex.. But what if his mommies' were just.. Fooling around?" Bianca whispered in my ear, sending more chills down my spine and I nodded.

"Make it quick though." I murmured and Bianca grinned as she slowly slid her hand out from under my shirt and quickly groped my breasts, making me already start to feel elated as she pushed me down lightly on the couch, her hands grasping and un-grasping my breasts and she placed her lips to my neck and began to suckle my skin.

"Bee.." I breathed out I began to feel her bite on my skin as she continued to suckle, her hand still squeezing the living life out of my tit as she did so.

Once Bianca finished up suckling on my neck, she smiled down at me before unbuttoning my pants and unzipping my zipper, she even shimmied my pants to my ankles before admiring my panties.

"Already wet blondie?" Bianca teased and I felt myself go wet to the face as I heard her say that, I sat up to see and sure enough, I had already gotten wet from Bianca grabbing my breasts and suckling on my skin."Sorry.." I mumbled nervously and Bianca chuckled.

"Its okay bebe. It's always okay." Bianca murmured as she slowly pulled the panties down my thighs, I shivered at her cold touch to my thighs and Bianca smirked before licking her lips and reaching down to press suckling kisses on my thighs, her tongue gliding across my skin, leaving goosebumps across my skin as she did so.

"Oh goddamn Bee." I moaned and Bianca chuckled, not saying anything as I noticed her mouth moving towards my clit, I knew I was gonna lose it here. I just knew it.

"No gemir en voz muy alta blondie." Bianca crooned before gliding her tongue down my clit, causing me to arch my back in pure pleasure at Bianca's gestures, as she saw how aroused I was getting, she shoved her tongue farther inside, until I let out a loud moan much to Bianca's amusement."O-Oh God." I moaned as I gripped the side of the couch, if this was Bianca just pleasuring me, I could only imagine her in a few hours when Tyson was asleep for the night, she'd pounce on me.

Bianca's hands gripped at my thighs as she started to get pleasure out of this, moans escaping from the back of her throat as her tongue swiped my whole clit.

"Bee.. Bee.." I murmured, knowing my climax was about to happen, I just couldn't find my words to tell Bianca.

"Its alright bebe. I got this." Bianca said breathlessly from below, before I even knew it, Bianca was lightly biting my clit and doing whatever she could do to make my climax happen faster.

And it did happen faster.

"Ohhh.." I moaned lightly as I felt my climax passed, I rested against the pillows as I felt Bianca lap up the rest of my fluids happily.

Once she was finished, she looked up at me with happy bright brown eyes as she pulled my panties up once more, placing a kiss down there before murmuring.

"Estare de vuelta para mas esta noche."

The Latina then pulled my pants up as well, buttoning and zipping for me as I thought back to the pleasurable moment.

Bianca laid herself on top of me and smiled down at me with bright teeth.

"That was fun bebe." Bianca crooned as she kissed my forehead, then my nose and then lastly, my lips which were craving her touch all day, her tongue lightly brushing against my lips as she did so.

Although we were interrupted by a small voice in the living room.

"Are you guys done praying to God now?" Tyson asked tiredly and I looked at Bianca and The Latina looked back at me and we burst into laughter.

"Yes bebe. Me and mommy are done." Bianca assured the small boy as he grinned happily.

"Good because you pray a lot to God, I think he's good for a while." Tyson commented as he came by to climb up on Bianca so Bianca was sandwiched between me and Tyson.

"I don't think we pray enough bebe." Bianca murmured as she raised an eyebrow at me and winked.

Bianca was right - we didn't pray to God nearly enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pure smut! A little different from what I'm use to, but hey, I wanted to try it out. Review! **


End file.
